


The World I Want

by UsEnOnAmE



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, Assassins, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gonissocuteomg, Love, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Top!Killua, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom!Gon, hxh - Freeform, insane Killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsEnOnAmE/pseuds/UsEnOnAmE
Summary: Gon was Killua's world.And he knew he was Gon's world.He kew it with a simple look, when he checked that the reckless ball of light was still by his side. When he was watching the bright smile he was given. When he could only see himself in Gon's honey eyes.Killua will make sure it stays that way.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 43
Kudos: 233





	1. Pure Instincts

For anyone who met the weird duo that Gon and Killua formed, they would say that they completed each-other.

And they were right.

Killua's intense darkness shadowed Gon's blinding light.

And Gon's burning positivity matched Killua's cold nonchalance.

It was weird, seeing two opposite persons getting closer each days, so much that they shared the same bed, and stayed together every time, enough to know the other like they knew themselves.

Indeed, Killua knew his partner more than he knew himself, and vise-versa. They knew their favorite flavour of ice-cream, things they despited, toothpaste they liked to use.. Each of the other's reactions was anticipated by one of them.

And as he time flew, as they grew out of diverses adventures, they became used to this habit of having someone next to them when they woke up. Of having to share meals, or drinks, or anything. Of Killua having to save Gon's ass each times he went into crazy situations. Of Gon, who was the one who always lead them, as if he knew where they were going, even if they were lost. Of Killua's possessiveness when it cames to Gon's new encounters, or to Gon's teasing about Killua's grumpy side. Of the timeless nights they had, sleeping on the grass, looking at the stars, telling each other that they would stick with the other one forever and ever.

The laughs, the cries, the fights, and the smiles.

They all came up when they were together.

They were soulmates, consciously or not.

And they were happily completing each other.

But then, it all stopped.

Gon selfishness went beyond extreme, this time, breaking the end of Killua's selfless nature.

As he was only thinking about getting revenge for his mentor, this day, he didn't thought anymore about his life, or his death.

It didn't matter.

He had forgotten for a moment the persons he cared for, forgotten how they would have to remember his death, and didn't think about the consequences, when he finally snapped in front of Pitou.

He doesn't remember much, after he let anger embrace him.

Everything was blank. He couldn't hear, see, touch, or feel anything.

And after what seemed to him forever, he opened his eyes, in a white room, only to find himself covered of concerned voices, panicked shouting, and sighs of reliefs.

While his body trembled because of the aches that pained his arms, ribs, legs, everything, he could't help but to search for the only one who he would urn to when he was confused.

To look for the only person he truly, genuinely, and unconditionally trusted with his life in this galaxy.

But no fluffy white hair, mocking blue eyes, or teasing smirk was welcoming him home, in this room.

And a few hours later, he was told about the situation. He was told about how he lashed out all his nen on Pitou, how Killua dragged him back here, and how the ant's battle was finally over.

His heart tightened as he recalled the events. As he remembers the horrible thing he had said to Killua, just before confronting Pitou.

"It doesn't concerns you, anyway."

He remembers Killua's long silence. He remember the Zoldyck, yelling angrily at him for his boldness, trying to hide his own frustration, focusing only at getting Gon out of his hatred. He remembers how he himself cowardly tried to ignore Killua's evident suffering through it.

"Get over with it!"

"I'm all fine, now."

And he would definitely never forget this painful silence, who pierced between them like a thunder, as they couldn't understand what the other was thinking about anymore.

As if the link that connected their thoughts was cut off, letting a cold, distant mist dominate their minds. It broke suddenly, so rapidly.

Then, shame came across Gon's face, under Bisky's blinking face, who wondered about why her student had the face this red, when he just woke up from a long coma? Should she call a doctor to check on him again..?

But he doesn't notice.

All that Gon is understanding is that he can't feel his mate anymore within himself.

He couldn't feel his nen too.

He started sweating, and his hands trembled, as he tried to stand up, putting slowly a leg before the other to start walking weakly, limping on each steps he took.

He couldn't hear the other's panicked voice.

He couldn't hear anything but Killua's silence.

He didn't want to see anything but him!

He told him such horrible things, when Gon himself knew Killua the better in his whole damn planet!

The guilt didn't stop filling his heart, when he finally saw a ray of sunlight across the door of the hospital. And he kept, kept, kept, kept walking, not stopping.

Not stopping.

Never.

He would kill himself before his feet stopped to walk.

Before he couldn't see Killua again.

So he kept on walking, not caring of the hours who flew easily.

And soon, he arrived at an empty place, which was normal enough, as the sun started to go down slowly, letting pinky and oranges shades tainting the sky little by little.

Without knowing how, and why, he found him, taking a glance below the way he was walking on.

Sitting in the slope of grass, with a relaxed position that he always adopted, he was looking at the river bellow him, with a thoughtful expression. Unaware of Gon, behind him, who was catching his breath.

At least, that was what Gon was thinking.

"You recovered."

He jolted at the sound of Killua's stern voice, who spoke without even turning to his direction, still staring down.

The wind softly caressed Gon's hair, who were unusually down, due to his recent condition.

After an instant, he took a step towards the white-haired boy.

Before stopping himself, hesitating for a long moment.

"I did", He answered anyway, eyes on his compagnon's back, glued to it as if this sight would be disappearing within the next seconds. "Thanks to you."

"Alluka healed you, Corrected Killian, getting up slowly to start stretching, still not meeting face to face with Gon. He added, after a short time, already guessing the shorter's lost look: "My little sister. She have healing powers. You can meet her later to thank her."

Gon nodded, eager to see the girl who saved his life, sparkles twinkling in his eyes.

But he quickly returned into earth, as he saw Killua's back getting straighter, as if he was prepared to leave immediately.

And he couldn't have that.

"Why don't you look at me?"

Gon spurted out this sentence, internally panicked, and mentally slapping himself for the harsh choice of words.

Killua's hands clenched.

"Don't start now, Gon."

His growl made Gon's eyes widen, for a moment.

But then, Ging's son frowned, clearly irritated.

And with determination, he took several steps toward his best friend.

"What are you taking about, Killu-AH!"

Only to trip on his feet because of a root on the grass, hands in the air, and eyes opening wide, preparing for the choc.

In mid-air, he finally saw Killua's face turned toward him, and almost sighed in relief, if it wasn't for him falling with his already sore body.

He took a glimpse of the white-haired male's startled eyes, surely because of his own yelp, and watched him sprint towards him, a scared expression on his face.

He felt hands catching this left wrist, and his back, and this clearly slowed his fall, before putting him up his feet. He looked, as Killua's eyes went from worried, to angry.

"Pay attention, you dumbass!" He seemed to be controlling himself, not to scream at Gon, who was just curious about why his companion's hands on his skin were so very delicate, as if he tried to not break him.

And he spoke without thinking, locking eyes with Killua's.

"I'm sorry.", He blinked, feeling his eyes watering, and a ball blocking his throat, making it hard for him to speak. "I'm sorry I said that to you, Killua. I'm sorry I didn't think about your feelings anymore."

Killua's silence was literally killing him.

Please.. Say something.

"You don't have to forgive me. I won't ever be this selfish anymore."

The White-haired boy didn't even react, and just let his impassible look meet with Gon's regretful one.

Tears traveled Gon's chubby cheeks, falling down the grass bellow their feet, making Killua grit his teeth in frustration.

"I understand if you're angry with me. You can punch me if it can make you feel better, Killua."

Ah.

It's been a while since this kind of feeling reached Killua's stomach, making it clench painfully. He stared at Gon's glittering, big honey eyes, and at his trembling mouth, anticipation and regret flowing over him.

"Say something.."

Killua suddenly moved.

His hands, previously on Gon's left wrist and back, got under the over-sized shirt the green-haired boy wore, meeting with a soft, warm skin.

Gon flinched, and yelped, feeling cold hand running across his skin, as he gripped his compagnon's shoulders, not to succumb his already shaking legs.

And like that, Killua ran his left hand up, ignoring Gon's flushed face, as he arrived to his waistline, gripping it firmly. Then, his other hand made its way to Gon's backtight, lifting it up a little, so that he would rely on Killua, to stabilise his body.

"Gon."

The growl that echoes make Gon whimper in embarrassment, tightening his grip on Killua's shoulders, red dominating his face.

And then, Killua made the two of them fall on the grass, placing himself on top of the shorter, eyes shadowed by his white features, not seeming to feel coupable for anything at all.

It's the contrary, realizes Gon, eyes opening wild, seeing the blue eyes darken, with something similar to when Killua was in a serious mode, or into his assassination operations.

What a cold, calm and calculating aura, that had some sort of wilderness and intense primal instinct within itself.

"You make this simple thing to do so more complicated."

The maliciousness into his mate's voice gave shivers through Gon's spine, making the other smirk as he felt it with his hands still on his skin.

"I tried to forget you.", The Zoldyck states calmly, studying Gon's reaction, pursing his lips together as he saw Gon shocked at this simple thought. "I wanted to go to adventures with Alluka, and to show her the world. The two of us."

Without you went unsaid.

But Gon understood it completely.

And suddenly, he imagine a world without Killua by his side. Without his exasperated sigh, when he does something reckless, without their daily night hot chocolate routing. Without their argument about how chocorobot would destroy Killua's health if he wasn't taking them lesser. Without his smirks, his amused expressions, his anger, his rare smile, his reprimands, his laughs, his snorts, his laziness.

Without Killua at all.

And he starts to breath faster. His hands are trembling on the other's shoulders, and sweat drop across his face.

Killua remains calm and composed, unfazed by Gon's evident panic attack, as if he predicted it already.

"But I just realized that I was just giving myself an excuse to run away from the thing I wanted the most."

The Freccs blinked, mouth open, as he, little by little, calmed slowly, listening to what Killua had to say.

"I thought you died. I thought you fucking left me alone..", The White boy gritted under his teeth, tightening his grip, causing Gon to whimper to the pain he was receiving. "And then, I searched for something to heal you. That's when I understood it all."

Gon, for the first time of his life, was now genuinely a little scared of what he was seeing.

Killua was furious.

His blue orbs shadowed with something he couldn't understand held him in place, meanwhile the hand that was on his back-tight went up slowly, making sure that she didn't miss any of Gon's skin.

"You don't need anyone but me.", Killua smiles, coldly, when Gon panics, not knowing what to do with these foreign touches.

So innocent.

So brave, selfish, and instinctif.

His Gon was the type of human that he didn't believe existed until he put his eyes upon him for the first time.

Killua directly got closer to the little ray of sunshine, and did stick with him longer than he thought he would. It was first just someone that he thought would be amusing to be with. Just a little boy of his age, looking friendly and interesting. But soon, a knot tied them to each other.

That's why when he realized the extent of his attachement for Gon, it was already too late.

He was possessive already.

And so, dark thoughts came across his mind whenever someone got a little bit closer to Gon than enough.

Whenever Gon was smiling to other than him.

Whenever someone looked at his compagnon's longer than enough.

Oh, how many times has it been, when he wanted to slice throats open, and to pluck members out of bodies, when Gon got along a little too much with other than him.

And Killua understood the problem of Gon's personality, when he asked his sister to take care of him.

Gon cared only for those who was his friends. His cruel nature only made him risk his own life for the ones he cared about, letting anyone unknown or unappreciated alone, not caring for his problems.

Gon was selfish, and so selfless at the same time.

He was pure, and complete innocence in this ugly world.

Too bad he met Killua.

Because this one really liked to monopolize his belongings.

And he hadn't planned to let him go.

So if Gon only cared for his beloveds..

Killua would made sure he was the only one on that list.

If this meant that Gon had to be held firmly on his hands, or imprisoned in a cage, he didn't mind.

It was his turn to be selfish, for once.

After that, Gon only remembered Killua's soft smile.

He felt something on his neck.

And his eyes fluttered, bringing him down in the darkness, shadows surrounding him in his sleep, his unconscious body falling in Killua's hands.


	2. Unrestrained Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's still a little dense.
> 
> So Killua will show him the proof of their unbreakable love.

The air was really cold, today.

Or maybe he was just over sensitive, because he couldn't see a damn thing? Yeah, Absolutely nothing. The darkness surrounded his every being, and didn't let a single light come across his way for him so see.

He tried to open his eyes, but he soon understood that there was a ribbon upon his eyes, covering his face from the forehead to the beginning of his nose.

It was silent, too. No sound to indicate him where he was, and all he could touch was the soft mattress he was put on. His hands were restrained, with what seemed to be tight handcuffs, by the sound that the chains where making when he tried to move his arms a little.

Oh. He still had this hospital clothes he get out with, a little bigger than his usual size, making it look like a long oversized top.

Maybe.

He couldn't see, but the texture reminded him of the familiar piece of clothing.

At least, his legs were free. But the thought of this wasn't dominant in his mind, when he first understood he was captured. Trapped, restricted and chained, on a bed. A really big bed, he guessed, when he couldn't find the limit of it, as he stretched his legs with his maximum capacity.

He was blinded, too.

What happened..?

Where was he?

All he could remember, was Killua's face, looking down at him with a indifferent expression. The last thing he felt was a sharp pain on his neck, and then.. Black out.

Nothing.

Even his nose couldn't catch a thing.

So he decided to straighten himself a little bit, the chains giving him enough space to move on the bed.

« Killua..? », He whispered, quietly, uncertain.

And then, suddenly, just after his voice echoed on the place, a pressuring aura pressed his body down.

He blinked, feeling his skin shiver, at the contact of the coldness this bloodlust gave off. 

A cool, intense, and deep bloodlust, that he could recognize between hundreds. The dark, angry and seething warning this same intensity gave to those who dared go against him.

But Gon was never, is not, and will never be scared of this. Of him.

« Killua. »

Freecs says the name with more determination. Less hesitation, and most of all, he says it with irritation.

« Free me. », He demands, voice loud and clear, directed at all the piece, not knowing where his best friend was precisely.

Was this a punishment? Did Killua trapped him here, as an angry reaction to what he had done with Pitou?

Even though Killua knew that Gon hated and was scared of being restricted?

And suddenly, with a speed that Gon could not describe, a hand was here, rigid, hard and firm, on his face, pushing Gon inside the fluffy pillows he had under him, wining a yelp from the smaller.

A weight squeezes down the mattress, and a shadow covers his body, pressuring the air around them.

Out of nowhere, Killua was upon him again, pressing his face hard, another hand sliding under his waist, to envelope his back.

« Down. »

And from the tone of this voice, Gon was sure his friend was faintly smirking at him, amused. He just knew it.

Gon grimaced, and turned his head to try and get away from the grip, without succeeding.

« Stop it, Killua! »

Okay. Gon was starting to get angry, now.

He clenched his fists, pulling on the chains to break them, but failed. Was he tired..? But he just woke up?

What was going on with his nen, too? He understood earlier that he couldn't use it when he woke up from coma, and related it to the recuperation of his body. So he brushed it off.

But now that he thought of it..

He really didn't feel it anymore at all.

He concentrated, searching deep within himself, unconscious of Killua's arched eyebrow.

« So you realized? »

Gon titled his head, surprised by Killua's sudden talk.

« Realized what..? »

« Your nen, dummy. »

Gon opened his mouth, maybe to state how rude Killua was being, only to be cut by the other.

« You don't have it anymore. »

Silence.

And after some seconds, Gon laughs.

« You're getting funnier each time, you- »

A slap hit hard on his left cheek, painfully. Shocked, he opens his eyes wildly, feeling the heat after the hit spread on his face.

He still doesn't see anything.

And this situation is freaking him out.

« Shut up. »

This simple order take all the words from Gon's mouth, and it's like he couldn't speak, stunned by the action Killua just did.

Killua slapped him.

Killua deliberately slapped him.

And that hurt.

Sure, they used to spar and to injure each other, but this is a completely different situation. And this cold, calculating demeanor his friend gave him wasn't reassuring him the slightest.

Why did this hurt..? Slaps weren't this painful, usually. And here, a burning sting pained his cheek.

He didn't react, believing that this was just a dream, but gulped when a hand gently grabbed the knot behind his eyes. Some rattling later, and the fabric was removed from Gon's eyes.

He blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness of the place, before spotting Killua just above him, his hair literally shining, the only source of light between the little lamp that was placed on a table besides the bed.

And he was right, earlier. A king size bed.

But he couldn't bring himself to think about that, when some second earlier, Killua just slapped him.

Just because he was assuming that the Zoldyck was kidding about his nen?

He was kidding, right?

But the cold eyes he met weren't amused anymore. A dark blue ocean, staring deeply at him, were replacing the usual light blue who used to watch over him with such a fondness..

All he could see, now, was a rather annoyed and frustrated look.

Killua didn't make any sense. Since when had he started to be like that..? It was frankly a bit scary.

« Killua what's going on? Why am I even here? »

Killua took his face with one hand gripping his jaw, planting his nails on Gon's skin, bringing them down slowly while looking at Gon's painful whimper, who was shivering under him. He watched as a faint glint of worry passed through the so innocent golden eyes of the small green boy.

What a beautiful sight.

Right now, this little sun is his.

His to play with, to hit, to injure, to amuse.

His to please.

« I already told you. »

A bit of blood tainted Killua's sharp fingers, but he didn't mind, his attention fully on Gon, eyes wide and dark.

« You only need me. Like I only need you. »

Gon's lower lip trembled a little, when he released the grip he had on his jaw, licking the blood in his hands as if it was a treat, never getting Gon out of his sight.

Gontried to smile, sweat on his face, looking desperately lost. But it looked more like a grimace, with the panicked look on his eyes, and with the little twitch his boy was making.

« What are you saying? Where are the others- »

Killua growled, gripping Gon's hair, to put him up, close to his face, glaring at the smaller. A glint of satisfaction flashed through his dark orbs, when he saw Gon shutting his mouth directly.

So he started to understood.

Good boy.

But there won't be any vocal praise or whatsoever, when Gon had the audacity to speak about someone else, when they were alone together.

He released his grip, and with a sharp gesture of his deadly claws, broke the chains who blocked Gon.

Freecs blinked, realising his release, and automatically tried to stand up.

Only to fall harder on the mattress, violently put back by one hand on his neck, which nearly choked him.

He grunted in pain, putting his own hand on the forearm who held him down effortlessly.

What the heck..

Where did all his strength go?

Why couldn't he push Killua back?!

The Zoldyck wore a wicked grin on his lips, clearly pleased with the situation.

An exhausted, weak and defenseless Gon was under him. He was between his hands. Struggling to get free of his iron grip, as if he could succeed.

Stubborn, oblivious, sweet Gon.

With a cute pink color on his cheek, fitting his skin color perfectly, an adorable sight that made Killua want to repeat the action everywhere else.

« Killua! », Gon shouted, hands gripping hard on his compagnon's arm, who didn't seem to be disturbed by it even a little.

He was weak?

Killua used to grunt in pain each time he slapped his shoulder too roughly, before all of that happened.

But he didn't look in pain, at this very moment. He didn't flinch, and barely blinked at the other.

Gon don't feel any of his strength anymore.

And horrified, he looked at Killua's still grinning face above him.

The white haired boy was delighted, looking at Gon as if he was finally getting what he wanted. And theroically, he was.

He was slowly but surely getting it. A weak, vulnerable little Gon in his hands, needing him to know what was going on. Needing him to understand. Needing him. Him only. Not Kite, Ging, or Leorio, but him.

Gon was deprived of his strength. He had no nen at all. He needed protection. And Killua will gladly provide him that.

But for now, he had to make Gon take little steps toward him.

Slowly, surely.

With precautions.

« If that's for before, I already told you that I'm sorry.. », Gon whispers, drawing the Killua's attention on his lips, who were shining brightly, pumped and small.

Slowly.

His cheeks take a pink shade, and he lowers his head in shame, looking genuinely sorry.

« I know that this apology isn't enough to win your trust back, but this is the least I can do now. »

Slowly.

Killua isn't responding. But his smile disappears, hardening his jaw while gritting his teeth. Anticipating his anger, Gon quickly added, sweat on his forehead, panicked :

« Killua, you- »

And suddenly, just like that, Killua slammed their mouths together with an agressive force, taking Gon's neck for him to stay still, clashing their teeth together into a wild move.

Gon took time to react.

His frozen state tensed, and his big eyes widened, a whimper of his getting lost in the kiss, while he tried to reject Killua's body away. But it was useless, of course, he understood, when Killua narrowed his eyes, bringing him closer than before, adding his tongue into the smaller's mouth, making him gasp.

When the humide muscle made his way into his private area, Gon lets out a hiccup, cheeks crimson, feeling it exploring all the space, from his farest tooth to his soft palate, not giving him a break, or a room to breath properly.

Dirty, sloppy and obscene sounds echoed all over the place, sometimes hidden behind Gon's whimpers.

His first kiss..

The tongue was fast, brutal, and crushing his own pink muscle down. Gon trembled in Killua's arms, undergoing the rough action the best he could, gripping his companion's tee-shirt fabric weakly. Wild, and messy, like Killua himself, instinctif and hurried.

And some minutes later, the wet sounds came to an end, when Killua backed off a little, pulling his teeth who were biting Gon's lips away, letting a thin drool of their mixed salivas between them.

Gon took the opportunity to try and catch his breath, finally allowed to. Panting, he jolted when Killua approached a few seconds later, pupils retracted into slits.

He didn't even had the time to do anything, before Killua's firm hand held him close, making him hold his breath.

Killua..

..He changed.

No, Gin muses, opening a little his mouth. It's not that.

A satisfying smirk appears in Killua's lips, when he looks at Gon's flushed and surprised face, a bit sweaty and panting like crazy.

Shivering under him.

Cowering below him.

His rightful place.

And Gon finally understand that Killua just snapped.

Killua jumps at him like a mad animal, growling deeply, making the mattress move a bit, but the sound is mugged by Gon's startled cry.

A peek on his lips. Killua played with his lips a few seconds, before moving down suddenly, crossing his chin with his tongue, still looking at him in the eyes.

When he bit Gon's chin, he had the pleasure to see him flush harder, and look away in a shame demeanor, not knowing what to do.

It stirred the thing inside him.

The thing who wanted to see Gon cower, tremble, all red and teary under him.

He was the first to see him like that. The first to experience his reaction in bed, and surely the first to hear such noises from him.

He licked his lips hungrily, looking at the blood who came out of Gon's lower lip, that he ravaged earlier with his sharp teeth.

This deep red, who now decorated his partner's lips, shining a bit.

Yeah, he smiled dreadfully, putting his right thumb on the other lips, ignoring his flinch as he spread the blood all over his lips.

Not caring about Gon's painful whines, and in the contrary, savoring them dearly, like a music in his ears.

He was right from the start, he fixed his gaze on the other, putting his right hand on his injured cheek gently, softly, when he finished.

His pretty work looked up at him, trembling, the blood on his lips still painful, not knowing that now, Killua made it look like a lipstick.

Red was a pretty color.

He was used to see this taint. Be it from death, or just injuries, blood was, for Killua, a part of his life, as it meant live and death, suffer and struggle.

It was a warm, so cutely warm when it touched his hands.

And so was Gon.

The two of them fitted each other perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I saw all your comments on chapter one. I'm new here and I really appreciate your helpful opinions on my work, so thank you very much everybody!
> 
> Love ya'll.


	3. Breaking Upon Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex was a thing that Gon never experienced. 
> 
> And Killua thought that it was a shame, so he does the introduction.

The cold room was becoming hotter, slowly troubling Gon's mind.

His lips hurt, but he quickly forgot that when Killua teared his long robe without any effort, seeming quick and eager to see more of his partner's skin.

And before him, Gon widened his eyes. Realizing that he was bare naked in front of Killua's stare, he immediately tried to hide his intimate parts with his hands.

A weird reaction, considering that he never did that before, when they didn't mind their nakedness with each other, taking showers in the same room.

Probably because Killua had never watched him with those eyes.

Those dark, deep blue eyes, who were scanning his skin with precision, shamelessly.

"What do you think you're doing?"

But as he tried to at least hide his private area, Killua took his hands, and throwing a warning glace at his red face, before holding them firmly above his head.

He let them go, knowing that Gon wouldn't try to test his patience anymore.

And he was right. Gon wasn't ready to take another slap in the face. His body seemed to be ten time more sensitive than before, and he hated it.

He was weak. Useless and..

And what was Killua doing to him?!

He felt hands griping his under thighs and let out a shriek when sharp nails clawed his skin deeply. Whining in pain, he gritted his teeth together, and closed his eyes.

The smell of blood attacked his nose, and he retracted it a little, not liking the smell of bitter iron the slightest.

Killua's hands went up, tracing blood on his upper thighs with both of his hands, while looking at his reaction with interest.

Suddenly, the hands grabbed his butt cheeks roughly.

Gon whimpered, shocked, and grabbed the sheets under him, mouth open as Killua spread his buttocks boldly, not caring about the shame Gon was experimenting.

"Wha- Killua!"

A finger made his way between the cheeks, and Gon gasped, when he felt it stroke his most private and intime part of his body.

Killua pocked it blindly, still staring at Gon's flushed face, delighted by the sweat on his face, the glint on his eyes, and the contained whimpers he was giving him.

He felt the small, pink, tight hole just in front of his index, twitching as he just touched it a little, and he smirked down at his prey, who was cowering before him.

And what a sight he was giving.

Killua now knew that when Gon blushed, it could go in all his body. Even his neck, shoulders, and arms were pink. It was absolutely adorable.

He decided to give him a break, and let his buttocks go, before putting his left hand on Gon's waist, bringing the other before his eyes, smelling the blood on it, and taking a lick, ignoring Gon's gaping mouth.

Wonderful.

Warm and sweet.

Like Gon.

Then, the Zoldyck grunted, suddenly grabbing Gon, and changing their position quickly.

And so, the startled boy was sitting on the assassin's lap, facing him, while Killua had his back reposed on the headboard. Instinctively, Gon's hands reached for the other's shoulders, tightening his fists on his clothes.

The dress fell of the green boy's shoulder, and from here, he was really naked.

Naked on Killua.

He let out a grunt of pain, when this same Killua grabbed his hair roughly, tilting his head so that he had access to his neck freely.

At the same time, the hand on his waist went down, and posed on his butt.

And then, Killua's mouth opened, and bite down on his neck with such a force that blood immediately showed up.

"Ngh!"

Gon felt tears on his eyes, but didn't even realized that he was crying.

He was too busy thinking about the pain on his neck, and the teeth that backed off a few seconds later, letting the injury alone, before a tongue came again to lick a bit of blood.

Softly, gently.

Like when an animal apologise, or want to be forgiven.

Gon sobbed, feeling pain on his body like he never felt it, not even aware of Killua's nose who was sniffing his Adam's apple.

Slowly, pain was more bearable, and Gon's awareness returned.

Killua showed him three fingers, in front of his face.

"Lick it."

Gon furrowed his eyebrows, and stares at the hand, hesitant. After a few moment, he shook his head, a distrustful look on his eyes.

Immediately, he met with a slap, harder this time, making his head turn violently at the right. And now, it stings at the other side, and both of his cheeks were burning.

Killua's growl echoed, as he pressed his fingers on his small, trembling lips.

A deeper and lower voice than before made Gon retract his shoulders.

"Lick it."

He obeyed, parting his pink members slightly, and letting the three fingers go inside, trying to ignore Killua's humming approval after that.

He nearly chocked, when the index went a little too far in his throat, but didn't dare to complain about it, obediently following Killua's actions.

Even if he didn't even know what they were doing. Killua touched him.. In the butt, and it felt incredibly weird. And why did he ask him to lick his finders..?

"We're gonna have sex."

Killua's calm tone made him shiver, and raise an eyebrow after that, wondering what he meant by that.

"W-What.. ah-"

His confusing question was interrupted by the other's fingers who went deeper, seeking his saliva.

"I'm gonna fuck you. For hours. Days. Yer not going to sit straight for weeks."

His growl increased, and his gesture quickened, as if he was in a hurry, making it hard for Gon not to cough.

And finally, he stopped his fingers, letting them out of Gon's mouth, a thread of saliva linking them, before he raised Gon's body a little, making him blink in confusion.

Sex?

Fuck?

What does that even mean..?

Killua really uses difficult terms. He always does, but now, at this moment, the sly glint on his bleu eyes make him think of a dirty intention. He actually looked like Hisoka, now. But Gon won't ever tell him that, of course. He wanted to live, after all.

The white boy backed off a little letting a little space between them, before putting his hand in the space, towards Gon's ass.

Gon panicked, and tried to move, but it was useless, as Killua's grip held him firmly with iron's hands.

The wet fingers quickly found their way to Gon's hole, and suddenly, Gon felt two of them go in at the same time, and nearly cried out.

The two of the went in with all their length, the deeper possible, and Gon immediately felt the sudden intrusion, not having the chance to even escape it.

He whined, gritting his teeth as he felt them move frenetically, along with the tongue who was discovering his chest.

A suave, wet tongue, who took one of his nipples, and enveloped it, making him moan when Killua brushed it with his teeth.

Shocked by himself, he looked at Killua, only to meet with a sly smirk, amused, but malicious and daring. His two pupils were observing his every reaction, as would a feline do: silently.

Red spread one more time in his face, when he felt the third finger go inside him, filling the entrance completely. A surprised exclamation escaped him, when he felt them move inside him at the same time, searching deeply the maximum extension.

And then, Killua's hand grabbed that.

That.

The thing he uses to pee.

He grimaced, when the hand clapped around it, as it was weird to feel someone else touch it other than himself.

Only one stroke was enough to make Gon's body tense, and his fist tightened around Kullua's tee-shirt, unconsciously coming closer to him.

"Why- are you t-touching her- uh!"

The overstimulation of Killua's finger inside him, his tongue on his nipple, and his hand on his pee hole was difficult to bear.

The fingering was stronger. The hand was faster. The tongue was rougher.

Killua was everywhere, at the same time.

In all his body, his hands were everywhere.

"Good.", Growls the Zoldyck, intensifying the gesture of his fingers, making dirty sounds while Gon gasped, moaned and whimpered, trembling in his arms. "Be a good boy for me."

Gon sobbed more, all red, blood dripping from his neck, and pink colouring his two cheeks. 

He was taking so well his fingers.

The bite mark he had on the neck fitted him so well. Killua felt a strong feeling of satisfaction, as he observed his ownership, a bit covered by blood on his companion's neck.

His. His. HIS.

He quickened his actions, watching as his partner's body reacted to each of his touches.

The pleasure he was feeling was strange. It was the first time someone touched him like that. Even Mito-San hadn't do this to him.. It hurts a lot.. But somehow, he could feel a bit of pleasure with it. 

It was so intimate. So exclusive and so private.

Before he knew it, Gon's mind got blank, and his own body tensed, legs retracted to the maximum, and toes curling, his head going backwards.

It felt too good. Everything was white, and he felt as if he was flying.

As if he were on a cloud.

He heard Killua's hiss, and felt his body being shoved at the opposite corner of the bed, finding himself forced to be on his knees. The loss of presence inside him mad him unconsciously whimper pathetically.

Gabbing one of the numerous pillow, he held him close to him, thinking it could help him to stay close to earth.

He felt liquids dripping on his legs, warm and wet. Blood, probably. And a weird thing too. What was it..? It had a weird smell.

But he didn't get to deepen the question.

He heard a zip, and a cloth fell from Killua's body,

The assassin's growl made him tremble slightly.

And suddenly, something was shoved inside him, a big slap being heard by the contact of the two different skins, as it entered all the way.

Gon widened his eyes and let out a scream, at the intrusion. It was..

Much, much bigger than these fingers. Bigger, stronger and fat, too. Taking more space than them, slipping in easily thanks to the fluids already into him.

But tearing him apart. Screeching his insides with force, making it hard for Gon to breath properly. 

He could already smell the blood that was getting out of his hole.

The thing inside him backed off some seconds, only to hit harder next, making Gon sees the stars.

"NGH!"

Killua grunted, holding tightly Gon's hips, as he repeated the action, burying himself deeper this time, the deepest he could.

It became slippery, and before he knew it, Killua's hips worked on their own, pounding violently into this warm, welcoming hole, who wrapped around his dick, clinging to it, not letting him go.

Gon's whines of pain didn't stop him.

But a particular deep, hard move made Gon's eyes widen, and Killua stopped himself a bit to watch his partner's eyes roll up with pleasure.

He grinned wickedly, knowing what this would mean.

He had found it.

The white haired boy took one of Gon's legs, and put it on his shoulder, giving himself a full access to the pleasure.

He shoved his dick in with precision, knowing exactly where to aim, deeply, hard and violently, letting a laugher out of his throat, as he delightedly observed Gon's oblivious pleasure. His small lips opened, and his tears multiplied, all red and sweaty.

"You're taking me so well. " Killua praised him, without slowing down, his orbs widening madly. "Good boy."

"Ki-Killua-AH!"

Gon came a second time in the mattress, tightening his insides around the taller's dick, making him grunt in pleasure,

But the Zoldyck continued, closing his eyes, shoving his penis into him, faster than before.

Slapping their skin together roughly, and creating dirty, wet sounds in the place.

Frenetically, fast, and messily, like pure primitive instinct, not caring about the things around him anymore.

More, more, deeper, until it was just him that Gon was thinking about.

Until all that the green boy could think about was Killua's dick.

And senselessly, he thrusts into him, even if Gon already came three times already, purring when the submissive boy tightened his insides around him. Even if his body vibrates on him, terribly sensitive.

Making him scream his name under him, pleading him to stop. All red, teary, bruised and covered with blood and sperm on his belly.

As he should be.

Killua purred one more time, at the situation. 

His to hurt, to tease, to entertain, to please.

With another thrust, he went the deepest he could, brining Gon's hips as close as he had to, filling him up with his sperm. Letting a groan, he took time to return to the reality. He stopped after a few short and hard thrusts, and stayed in him, catching his breath a bit, before laying lazily on his back, bringing a strengthless Gon on top of him.

And a what shivering mess he was, jolting at each of Killua's touches, still sensitive because of his multiples orgasmes.

Gon put his hands on Killua's well defined pectorals, to stabilize himself, and dropped his head on his chest, breathing rapidly, exhausted. Killua kisses him slowly and deeply, letting their tongue dance together, and finally parting their lips with a loud and obscene "pop".

And a long, calm silence enveloppes them both.

Killua's right arm tighten around Gon's waistline with possessiveness, like a snake rolling around its prey, and he drop his chin on Gon's hair, inhaling deeply his wooden sent.

Sex with Gon, and a cuddling session.

Was it heaven?

And Gon didn't seem to complain, he understood, when he heard the soft breath coming from him, not even having to see to know that the boy had his eyes closed, and was asleep, his mouth faintly open. He was then being divided between two tentations: The one who wanted him to watch Gon sleep peacefully, and the other who whispered in his ear to wake him up, and to continue their little session. 

He pets Gon's hair, with one hand, and rest the other on the smaller's right thigh, a darkened expression on his pale face.

It wasn't a big deal.

They had a life time, anyway.

Killua had all his life to consume Gon, after all. 

To eat him up, and to fill him freely. 

He swears on his life, that in not even a week..

Gon will be addicted to him, and won't ever leave his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the support you all give me in the comments! Ya'll so cute, I want to hug you T-T!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
